Late Night Discoveries
by Knope.We.Can
Summary: "What did you do?" Aubrey asked, eyeing the girls suspiciously. "We may or may not have suggested to Beca that she tell Chloe how she feels while feeding her shots." Stacie said, grinning mischievously. Bechloe one-shot


**Just a quick one-shot. Something nice and light to cheer you up if you read my last fic (Zombie Nation) :P**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

* * *

As the final notes of the 'Just the Way You Are'/'Just a Dream' mash-up rang out around the pool, Beca could barely contain her smile. Her eyes still locked on the beautiful redhead standing before her. She couldn't be certain but she was sure that Chloe's crystal blue eyes had never left Beca during the whole song and they were certainly staring at her now.

"That was…" Beca said, trailing off at a loss for words.

"Aca-amazing!" Aubrey shouted, breaking the two girls' eye contact. "I mean, we could actually win this thing."

"We're definitely gonna win this thing." Fat Amy called out. "This calls for a party."

"Agreed." Said Stacie. "We should all meet back here in an hour with booze and some other people. We can invite the Trebles."

"Trebles? No way!" Aubrey exclaimed as they made their way out of the pool.

"They aren't so bad now Bumper's gone. We should totally invite them." Beca said. Chloe pouted slightly at Beca's eagerness to have Trebles at their party. Something which didn't go unnoticed by Aubrey.

"Fine. But make sure they bring alcohol." Aubrey said with a sigh.

"Got it captain." Stacie said with a wink.

"Actually, that title might be better directed at Beca now." Aubrey tried not to blush at the wink Stacie had given her.

"Dude, no!" Beca exclaimed. "I mean, I can help with the music and I might have the pitch-pipe but you and Chloe are still captains." Aubrey smiled softly.

"Okay. But once we graduate, the job is yours." The blonde said. The rest of the Bellas voiced their agreement.

"Are we gonna stand here chit-chatting or are we gonna go and stock up on all the alcohol we can carry?" Amy said, clearly frustrated that they were wasting drinking time.

"Chloe, you gonna come with me? I'm far too short to buy alcohol without getting carded." Beca asked with a laugh, secretly wanting some alone time with the redhead. Chloe opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Aubrey.

"I need Chloe with me. There's something I have to run by her. You underage lot can get Lily to buy your booze. I know for a fact that the guy who works at the store is terrified of her. Although I'm not entirely sure why." Aubrey said, ignoring the confused look from Chloe.

"He knows why." Lily whispered. Aubrey pulled Chloe off back to their apartment and the rest of the girls went in the opposite direction, dashing off to their dorms to change before meeting at the Quad. Lily had a duffel bag full of alcohol and when they tried to pay her she shook her head. "It was free." They looked un-easily around each other but decided it was best not to question her.

"Looking pretty dolled up there Beca." Stacie said a knowing look on her face.

"Dolled up? You mean because I'm wearing jeans instead of sweatpants?" Beca said, looking confusedly down at her outfit.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain perky redhead, would it?" Cynthia Rose said, wearing the same smirk as Stacie. Beca looked around and saw the girls all had a similar look on their faces. Beca was going to argue but, honestly, what was the point?

"I'm that obvious, aren't I?" Beca said, cringing.

"Tonight's the night to make your move shorty." Amy said and they began walking back to the pool, all texting a different Treble, inviting them to the party.

"Is that a good idea? I mean, she probably doesn't even like me that way." Beca said, anxiously.

"Please, she didn't take her eyes off you once during that song." Stacie said. "You gotta go for it with her."

Meanwhile, Aubrey was lying on Chloe's bed, groaning as Chloe tried on yet another outfit.

"Chloe, for the last time, you look hot in whatever you wear. Beca won't care." Aubrey said, exasperated. Chloe flashed a warning look at Aubrey. "Oh come on, don't give me that. You've had toners for each other since day one."

"Is that why you dragged me away back there?" Chloe said, finally deciding on a pair of skinny jeans and a flannel shirt. Definitely a Beca inspired outfit.

"I just want to make sure you don't get hurt. I mean, we don't even definitely know that there isn't something going on with her and Jesse." Aubrey said, sitting up.

"I know, Aubrey. But this tip-toeing around is making me miserable. I just want to know where I stand. If she doesn't feel the same then so be it." Chloe said. Aubrey gave her a small smile and the two made their way to the pool where the party was now in full swing.

"Had over your booze flat-butts. I'm bartender for the night." Fat Amy said, taking the bottles of spirits from the two girls. She poured them a cup of some lethal looking concoction which tasted delicious but burned Chloe's throat slightly.

"Jesus, Amy. What is that?" Chloe coughed.

"They call it the 'Fat Amy Special'." She said with a wink.

"Chloe!" Beca drunkenly yelled, coming over towards the girls.

"She's had about five." Amy muttered to the two. "In the space of half an hour."

"Wow." Aubrey said, side-stepping away and going to talk with Cynthia-Rose, who was standing with Lily and Stacie and whispering and giggling, gesturing to Beca. "What did you do?" Aubrey asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"We may or may not have suggested to Beca that she tell Chloe how she feels while feeding her shots." Stacie said, grinning mischievously.

"Oh my god." Aubrey said, laughing.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe." Beca said, leading the redhead away from the crowd around Amy's drinks table.

"You're drunk, Beca Mitchell." Chloe said with a small laugh, sitting the brunette down on a wall. Beca shrugged before finishing the last of her drink. Chloe drank hers and they sat in a comfortable silence for a bit, just listening to the music and watching their friends drink and dance. "Beca?" Chloe spoke after a while.

"Chloe." Beca said in response. Chloe laughed. It seemed that all Beca could say was her name at the moment.

"What's going on with you and Jesse?" Chloe asked, nervously staring into the bottom of her cup. Beca's brows furrowed slightly.

"He's mad at me." Beca said.

"Why?" Chloe turned to look at the brunette whose expression was a mixture of confusion and unhappiness.

"Because I'm a closed off asshole." Beca said, suddenly wishing she had another drink.

"I don't think you're a closed off asshole." Chloe said, putting a hand on Beca's knee. "I think he's an asshole." She added. Beca laughed. "You're amazing Becs and Jesse's an idiot if he can't see that." Chloe's eyes had filled with tears but Beca was still focused on the bottom of her cup.

"Thanks, Chlo." Beca said a little sadly. "But I don't really care what Jesse thinks." She looked up at Chloe. "I care what you think." Chloe brushed a strand of hair from Beca's face and tucked it behind her ear. Beca's breath hitched slightly as Chloe's eyes dropped to her lips.

"I think you know how I feel Beca." Chloe breathed. "What about you?" Beca stood up from the wall and moved so she was standing between Chloe's legs. She cautiously placed her hands on Chloe's waist before closing the gap between them and pressing their lips together.

"Does that answer your question?" She whispered, their foreheads pressed together.

"Amy!" Cynthia shouted at the blonde who was still doling out drinks. "Amy, look!" She gestured to the pair who were now making out.

"Alright shorty!" Fat Amy called to the pair as the rest of the Bellas wolf whistled. Beca broke their kiss, grinning before flipping off the group of girls.

"Wanna get out of here?" Chloe asked, her voice husky.

"Fuck yes." Beca replied, pulling Chloe from the wall and allowing herself to be dragged towards Chloe and Aubrey's apartment.

They were kissing before they even got through the door. Chloe's hands were working quickly, unbuttoning Beca's shirt as she pressed her against the now closed front door. Beca was also unbuttoning Chloe's shirt, apologising in whispers as she sent buttons flying.

"Chloe?" They heard a voice say.

"Aubrey?" Chloe was puzzled and flicked on the light, temporarily forgetting that both she and Beca were now topless. "Oh my god!" The redhead shouted as she spotted Aubrey who was not only topless but totally naked from the waist up and was straddling Stacie on the sofa. Aubrey hastily covered herself up while Beca and Chloe did the same, stifling their laughter.

"So, uh, you two are a thing now then?" Aubrey asked, averting her eyes while her cheeks flushed.

"I could ask you the same question!" Chloe said, disbelief in her voice. "But yes," she looked at Beca who gave her a nod, "we are a thing. How long has this been going on?" She gestured to Stacie who was still yet to cover herself up.

"You are witnessing the first of many." Stacie said, laughing when Aubrey blushed again. "Look, I don't know if we're ever going to be in this situation again and I think I would be missing an opportunity if I didn't at least ask."

"Ask what?" Aubrey asked, cautiously.

"Foursome?" Stacie said, grinning. Beca could barely contain her laughter which set Chloe off.

"Oh god." Aubrey muttered, dragging Stacie from the settee into her bedroom.

"So, we're a thing?" Beca said, biting her lip in a way that was driving Chloe crazy.

"I think we're a thing, Mitchell." She pulled the brunette into her bedroom, closing the door behind them.


End file.
